Sexología Zodiacal
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Los caballeros dorados enfrentaran sus intimidades en el consultorio de una doctora muy particular. Segundo capítulo: consulta de Death Mask.
1. Prólogo

¿Y cómo vino la idea?, todo empezó cuando regresé del centro de la ciudad donde vivo y me conecto para hablar con mi _Metal Bro_ y sale el tema de la sexología… y como los dos andamos con la chispa saintseyesca… dos más dos son cuatro xD

Agradecimientos a él por ser el causante, a Akio que fue el primero en escuchar tal perversidad, y a Suigin Walker que como siempre, es mi cómplice de paridas.

Aquí una pequeña reseña de cómo sucedieron las cosas…

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero las ideas son puramente mías _muajajajaja_.

* * *

><p><strong>» «<strong>

—Athena… ¿de verdad está segura de esto?

—¿Hum?, ¿por qué la duda Shion? —la diosa de la Sabiduría está en su trono, el mismo asiento que en ocasiones el mismo Patriarca ocupa. Nota que el rostro de él es un manojo de nervios bien disimulado, pero ella puede ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara. Saori sonríe medio divertida, medio despreocupada. —Tú fuiste quien puso mayor preocupación por el asunto en primer lugar.

—¡Lo sé! —intenta modular la voz, pero esta le traiciona revelando alteración—se que esos… —carraspea—quiero decir, ellos, les vendría bien algo de orientación además de un serio análisis, por no decir uno que otro buen correctivo… ¡¿Pero por qué de todos tiene que ser…?

—Porque ella es la mejor —responde corta y precisa, aprovecha de dar un sorbo a su té de tizana, mezcla que le ayuda a relajar su sabia (sí como no) mente. Esos días en el Santuario aunque tranquilos, han estado llenos de _accidentes_ de los cuales prefiere no recordar, aunque irremediablemente se le viene a la cabeza la imagen de su retrato como Diosa de la Guerra adulterado hasta hacerle parecer más una payasa hawaiana… —Y lo sabes.

Ante eso el Patriarca no tiene nada que objetar, le consta que esa persona es profesional, entre otras cosas. Justamente por esas _cosas_ terribles suposiciones asaltan su mente con un sinfín de posibles situaciones, en las que ninguna baja del índice de _catástrofe masiva_.

Sabe que la culpa de eso lo tienen ellos, que se lo han buscado al jugar con la paciencia de su so querida diosa que por más benevolente y todos esos adjetivos que la hacen la partidaria número uno de la humanidad, sigue siendo capaz de urdir una venganza digna de un olímpico.

O mejor dicho, digna de una mujer indignada.

—¿Vendrá al Santuario?

—Por favor, no la haría viajar hasta aquí, ni hablar de las escaleras que tendría que cruzar —niega con la cabeza—además, ya mucho le pido al apartar uno de sus días libres para recibirlos a todos.

—¿Entonces ellos viajarían a…?

—Sí, así es —da otro sorbo a su tacita—viajarán a San Francisco.

Las caras de los santos dorados de la orden de Athena, protectores de la humanidad, caballeros más fuertes sobre la tierra, héroes en batalla que volvieron del Hades para servir a su divinidad (se puede decir que a fuerzas), y nobles guerreros capaces de dar su vida infinidades de veces sin dudarlo… se iluminaron como antorchas instante después de recibir la noticia estando todos reunidos en la sala papal. No pueden creerse que su (tacaña, tirana, dictadora, trol, y pare de contar) diosa finalmente decida premiarles tantos años de fidelidad, es el oasis al final del desierto en el que perdieron las esperanzas después de conocerla.

—¡Esto es un sueño!, ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! —jubiloso, Milo se pellizca el antebrazo—¡no es un sueño!

— ¡De verdad iremos a San Francisco! —Aioria que no contiene la emoción salta con el escorpión agarrándose de las manos, igual que niñas de kínder.

—Debo empacar mi cámara… ¡no todos los días visito una de las ciudades más cosmopolititas! —Aldebarán tiembla de emoción.

—¡YA-HAAA!, ¡Nos vamos a San Francisco! —celebran los gemelos bailando la tarantela.

—Ni en el Hades imaginé que esto podría ser posible… —Aioros es de esos que no creen tanta bondad sea cierta.

—Los milagros existen para nosotros, definitivamente —su compadre Shura palmea su hombro, limpiándose una escurridiza lagrimilla de dramática alegría.

—No conozco nada de San Francisco… seguro que los juguetes de ahí le gustarán a Kiki —murmura Mu al recordar los comerciales en su nuevo televisor del sinfín de chucherías que su pequeño aprendiz se antojaba.

—Piensa un poco en ti mismo chico —aconseja Dohko paternal, aún en su cuerpo joven—debe estar lleno de lugares interesantes. Ya sabes lo que dicen de las grandes ciudades…

—Seguro es una ciudad ruidosa… —a Shaka no le entusiasma la idea.

—Yo sí que la he visitado —afirma Afrodita—las tiendas son fabulosas, ni hablar de la variedad de ropa, cosméticos...

—Le tengo ganas a la hamburguesa americana desde hace un par de años —añade Máscara Mortal.

—Pero si la semana pasada las comimos cuando llevamos a Kiki a Burger Kings de la ciudad.

—Hablo de una hamburguesa americana HECHA en América, por manos americanas, ¿me copias?

—Creo que no han dejado terminar a la señorita Athena —Camus interrumpe sin contemplación alguna sus fantasías—aún no menciona la razón de este viaje tan repentino.

Shion y Saori ven las cabezas bajando ante la futura decepción, claro, nada podía ser tan perfecto en la vida, menos para ellos que más de un dios deseaba sus cabezas en la pared de su palacio.

—Gracias Camus —agradece Saori que sonríe a pesar del notorio pesimismo—, se irán mañana temprano por la mañana, para que tengan tiempo de llegar, descansar, y mirar un poco de la ciudad —esa consideración resultaba más sospechosa todavía, e instaba remotamente al miedo colectivo—para que al día siguiente asistan en óptimas condiciones a la consulta que les he preparado a cada uno.

—¿Consulta? —repiten todos a coro.

—Sí —Saori asiente, contiene las ganas de morderse el labio porque eso delataría que disfruta del momento, Shion tras ella casi puede leerle el pensamiento y se estremece—todos ustedes tienen programada una consulta el mismo día con una sexóloga.

El silencio se instala y las caras de los santos no tienen precio para Saori. A más de uno se le asoma un tic nervioso –movimiento compulsivo de las cejas, comisuras, párpados, dedos-. Shaka, Mu y Aioria no pueden estar más rojos. Los demás se miran preguntándose mentalmente que hicieron de malo en sus vidas pasadas para merecer eso. Hasta que por fin logran conseguir algo de compostura, o por lo menos uno lo hace.

—Disculpe… señorita Athena… ¿ha dicho sexóloga? —Saga se restriega un dedo en la oreja, deseando que haya sido la cera y su falta de sueño que le juega malas pasadas.

—Sí Saga, eso dije.

—¿Vamos a follar todos con una desconocida?

—No Milo, esto no es una película porno —reprende Camus.

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos tenemos que ir a contarle nuestra intimidad?

—Hay Madre Santa… yo sabía que hoy no tenía que levantarme de la cama...

—Ni yo —codea Mu a su mejor amigo, más nervioso que un pavo en día de Acción de Gracias.

—… olvidé que dejé algo en mi templo, ya regre…

—¡Ni se te ocurra huir por la derecha Shaka! —Aioria lo sujeta junto con Shura—si morimos, moriremos juntos, ¿no fue eso lo que acordamos en el Muro de los Lamentos?

—¡Yo prefiero mil veces el Muro de los Lamentos a tener que deshonrarme de esta forma!, ¡Buda merece respeto! —se revuelve en los brazos de ellos.

—Además, nadie va a morir gato —opina Máscara—¿qué puede hacernos?, ¿violarnos?

—Ustedes sí que no tienen idea de que es un sexólogo… —Shion comienza a lamentar no haberse preocupado por formar más concienzudamente a esa manada de críos.

—Debiste educarles mejor al respecto Shion —Dohko da por sentado que si fuera él esos jovencitos estarían más informados.

—Sabemos lo que es un sexólogo —refuta Milo—ellos estudian sobre sexo —la idea de sacar provecho a esa visita comienza a serle muy tentadora, solo de imaginar semejante fuente de sabiduría.

—A nivel psicológico, científico y médico —corrije Shion—aunque sus pequeñas cabecitas no den para comprenderlo, la interacción sexual humana es compleja, basta, y requiere de un arduo estudio ya que infiere grandemente en el ámbito social…

—¿Qué tanta ciencia tiene coger? —Camus hace el favor de zapearlo para dejar que Athena o Shion continúen, pues no les conviene hacerla molestar en esa situación.

—Gracias de nuevo Camus —Shion carraspea, esta situación es más difícil de lo que imaginó—pasado mañana estarán los trece en ese consultorio, enviaremos compañía extra para asegurarnos de que no escapen.

—¿Pasaremos todos el mismo día? —Kanon no imaginaba cosa más exasperante que estar sentado horas en una sala para esperar una terapia sobre sexo.

—Sí, ella es un contacto mío, una querida amiga —claro, pensaban todos, solo su diosa podría tener en su poder a gente tan perversa…—hace no mucho que ha obtenido el doctorado, pero ha estado trabajando en el campo desde hace varios años y es reconocida a nivel mundial. De las mejores.

—Esto sí que me empieza a gustar.

—Cállate Milo —ordena Shion severo.

—Y ha hecho espacio en su apretada agenda para atenderlos a todos ustedes el mismo día, _así que más les vale no hacerle perder el tiempo_ —Saori dirige una de esas miradas, y en ese tono que recuerdan porqué representa a la Diosa de la Guerra—¿estamos?

No les quedó más remedio que obedecer, bueno, no es que desde el inicio tuvieran elección. Era mejor eso a estar en el Cocitos.

Así nuestros queridos santos pasaron sus horas nocturnas empacando y haciéndose toda clase de ideas sobre la cita con la sexóloga. No tenían ni idea de la clase de persona que sería, aunque Milo insistía en que debía ser de esas mujeres de exagerados atributos que usaban las "consultas" y la oficina para dar terapias prácticas. Aunque no lo crean, muchos esperaban que el escorpión solo estuviera fantaseando y nada de eso fuera verdad.

El viaje transcurre sin mayores contratiempos, sus acompañantes, por no decir escoltas y vigilantes no son otros que el grupito de santos de bronce y uno de plata, el discípulo de Shaka que por nada del mundo se perdería asistir a la consulta de su supuestamente casto maestro. La llegada al hotel hizo que finalmente cada quien buscara entrar en ambiente de inmediato, tirar las maletas, comer, y descansar, después de tantas horas de avión pocas son las ganas de recorrer las calles de San Francisco, eso quedaría para lo que les restara del traumático día de mañana.

Día que llegó en menos de un parpadeo, como ordenó Saori, los trece caballeros de oro asistidos por los de rango inferior estaban puntuales después del desayuno. El consultorio se situaba en un viejo edificio de ladrillo con siete plantas contando la azotea, en una avenida céntrica pero igual de descuidada. Adentro difería un poco del exterior, las baldosas terracota marmoleada, las paredes claras con cinta floral, y los cuadros que señalaban alguno que otro paisaje, así como ilustraciones educativas, le daban más el aspecto de ser una casa de reposo.

Es Saga quien se dirige a la recepcionista para preguntar por la persona con la que los trece hombres tienen esa consulta obligada.

—La doctora Stewart está en la quinta planta, en el ala de sexología —les indica con la mano las escaleras—les aconsejo que se den prisa, recibe bastante gente todos los días y hoy era uno que tenía libre… si no los ve llegar a tiempo es capaz de fugarse.

—Oh, eso sería una pena —Saga finge lamentarse, daba igual porque si no pasaban por ese karma ahora su jefecita les aplicaría una peor de seguro.

Animó al resto del grupo a subir las escaleras. El quinto piso el área de sexología difería notoriamente de la planta principal, o mejor dicho, de todos los pisos anteriores. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa viejo pálido, las baldosas eran blancas dando la impresión de ser más espacioso, los cuadros enmarcaban dibujos o mensajes relacionados con el sexo seguro y las enfermedades venéreas. Todo era más fresco. Milo sofocó una risa al echar un vistazo al que hablaba sobre el preservativo más popular del mercado.

Buscaron en las puertas el rótulo que señalara el nombre de la susodicha sexóloga, hasta llegar a un rellano donde había varios sillones blancos, una televisión elevada en un soporte al techo, inclinada en el ángulo adecuado para verla desde abajo, una mesita con revistas sobre la materia en cuestión. Por último estaba un sujeto rubio de lentes de pasta y peinado de casco que paseaba los ojos descaradamente por cada uno de los caballeros, Afrodita jura haber visto que ese secretario se relamía los labios, y hace una mueca desaprobatoria ante las fachas de este: un pantalón minúsculo que deja ver unas andróginas piernas depiladas y una ajustada camisa negra de fibra lanosa con los bordes del cuello y las mangas forrados en plumillas negras, ni hablar de las botas de cuero cortas con ese tacón de muerte.

—Tenemos cita con la doctora Stewart —repite Saga a quien parece el asistente, él único valiente del grupo—¿Cuánto demorará en hacernos pasar?

El secretario deja que los lentes se deslicen por el puente de la nariz mientras estudia con sus ojos verdes a ese perfecto ejemplar masculino. Sonríe de un lado.

—En breve, llegan a tiempo bomboncitos~ —Saga y sus compañeros se estremecen con el tonito amanerado del sujeto, especialmente Saga que ve como agita sus pestañas provocativamente—, ahora debe estar por despachar a un paciente que le quedó pendiente y _será toda para ustedes_. Claro, ella los recibirá de en uno, y yo me quedo con el resto para que no se aburran mientras esperan.

—G-gracias —espantado pero aparentando normalidad, va a sentarse junto a su gemelo—me he llevado el susto del día…

—Y eso que todavía no entramos con ella.

—Ese bichito, no me gusta cómo me está mirando —se queja Afrodita.

—No es de extrañar Afro, ni que fuera la primera vez.

—Que no sea la primera vez no quita que deje de ser desagradable —reprocha a Máscara.

—Yo no te miraba a ti querida~ —corrige el secretario con la cabeza reposando en sus manos enlazadas, apoyadas en la madera de su escritorio—sino a esa belleza rubia que tienes al lado.

Shaka traga saliva con dificultad y se estremece, tuerce los labios en una mueca incómoda y su ceño se arruga cuando escucha a su discípulo reírse por lo bajo. Afrodita tiene una cara similar, pero mucho más enojada por el adjetivo _"querida"_.

El teléfono del secretario afeminado suena, atiende con un ademán grácil, habla en monosílabos y corta. Se complace de ver cuanta atención tiene de tan _apetitoso_ público que han estado pendiente de ese instante, esperando.

—¿Mu? —llama y el aludido se presenta escondiendo su timidez y sinfín de inseguridades tras su comportamiento pasivo—lindo, ya es tu turno, la consulta acaba de terminar.

Justo después de decir eso la puerta del consultorio con el rótulo de **"Dra. Stewart"** se abre y va saliendo de él un hombre obeso, algo bajito y velludo, con pintas de gondolero. Todavía sostenía su conversación con la doctora.

—Una última pregunta… yo anoche eyaculé sobre el rostro de dos chicas, ¿no quedarán embarazadas por eso verdad?

—Desde luego que no —esa es la voz de la doctora, serena y profesional, a Milo se le antoja hasta sensual—a menos que tuvieran caras de vagina.

—¡Gracias doctora!, me quitó una responsabilidad de encima.

—Para eso estamos… —el hombre se va mucho más aliviado y el resto al escuchar semejante retazo de conversación se cuestionan si las preguntas en ese consultorio siempre eran así de…— ¿Mu de Aries? —anuncia la voz femenina sacándole de su meditación—pase adelante por favor.

—La primera víctima.

—Deja ya Máscara —riñe Saga—vamos hombre, ve el lado positivo, serás el primero en salir de eso.

—Ánimo Mu —apoya Aldebarán—que el cosmos esté contigo.

Eso no hace otra cosa que ponerlo más nervioso de lo que está, ¡si apena habló de intimidad con su maestro en su juventud!, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo de nuevo frente a alguien que no conocía?

—Vamos chico, no tengo todo el día —la voz insiste y Mu ve sus pies obedecer al cruento destino que le espera.

A él y a todos, atrás se escucha la melodía de _Sweet Dreams_ de _Eurythmics_ empezar. El secretario decide adornar el momento con eso.

Los labios de la doctora se ensanchan al ver su primera víctima del día. Se iba a divertir un montón.


	2. Carneros

**Carneros: ¿lobos vestidos de oveja, u ovejas vestidas de lobo?**

_Los labios de la doctora se ensanchan al ver su primera víctima del día. Se iba a divertir un montón._

La doctora Stewart es, en apariencias, ligeramente distinta a lo que Mu se habría esperado; aunque para ser francos, no esperaba nada concreto por parte de quien sería la persona tras la puerta del consultorio. Se trataba de una mujer que ya pisaba los veinte, más joven de lo que cabría esperar de una profesional mundialmente –en palabras de su diosa- conocida; si llegaba a ser mayor que Mu sería por unos dos o tres años a lo sumo. Es morena, de cabello liso asiático recogido en una coleta alta de un lado con la ayuda de un broche rojo de mariposa muy coqueto, y el fleco ladeado. Ese color contrastaba bien con el tono claro, levemente apiñonado de su piel, y combina con sus retinas chocolate, escondidas bajo los lentes de secretaria. Agradece profundamente que su ropa, aunque bajo la bata solo hay un simple escote en ve en su blusa negra, no sea tan reveladora como algunos de sus compañeros han insinuado.

Mu apreció que, en efecto, la doctora era una mujer atractiva. Él ya suponía todo eso de antemano, pues, la imagen que muchos de sus compañeros, y hasta él mismo poseían, era que todos en aquella rama debían lucir, al menos, bien vistos.

Stewart le insta a que se acerque más, la habitación se ve espaciosa gracias al blanco de las paredes, la ventana corrediza tiene vista directa a una calle principal del centro de la ciudad y a los lados hay cortinas de color vinotinto, corridas a los lados para que den buena iluminación. El piso está tapizado en rojo terracota, los muebles son de cuero color crema y se ven bastante mullidos, hay uno que es más largo y sirve para recostarse: _ese debe ser dónde va el paciente_ supone Mu, frente a este hay un sillón donde en su perspectiva se sentaría la doctora. Mu mira un poco las paredes, hay varios cuadros enmarcados, uno de ellos es una nada púdica imagen del Kamasutra: la diosa Kali aprovechándose de Shiva, sentada encima de él, penetrada y dominando el movimiento pélvico. Desvía de inmediato la mirada sintiéndose indiscreto.

—L-lo lamento —se disculpa—, es la primera vez que vengo a una consulta de este tipo.

La doctora asiente, sin borrar la sonrisa profesional que con toda seguridad ha empleado en muchos de sus pacientes primerizos.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —suscita—¿por qué no tomas asiento?, te vez algo tenso cielo.

_Cielo_, es la primera vez que llaman a Mu por ese apelativo, le resulta extraño y un poco intimidante si lo usa una mujer como Stewart, y en ese tono condescendiente pero terso.

—Gracias —dice, aceptando la propuesta de sentarse junto al escritorio de caoba en el que del otro lado está la doctora, erguida en la cómoda silla giratoria forrada en cuero negro italiano. Trata de lucir tranquilo, pero es obvio a ojos de la doctora que el simple hecho de estar allí le perturba. —Hay algo que no termino de comprender de todo esto —aventura a decir.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué razón la señorita Athe…? quiero decir —corrige de inmediato al ver que estuvo a poco tiempo de meter la pata—¿por qué la señorita Saori programó estas consultas para nosotros?

Terminando de decir eso, Mu tuvo una pequeña y breve revelación producto de no captar en el momento un detalle ocurrido hace unos pocos instantes. La doctora lo había llamado _Mu de Aries_.

Al ver la cara que ponía, Stewart relajó su expresión profesional y pasó a ser más jovial.

—Saori y yo somos amigas desde mucho antes de enterarse quien era —dice relajada por completo ante la confusión del otro—, cabe destacar que me sorprendió cuando me lo explicó y facilitó los datos para realizar mi trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —Mu vio que en el escritorio de la doctora habían varias carpetas, y la que tenía abierta era una en la que estaba adjunta una foto suya tipo carnet— ¡esa es mi foto!

—Es tu ficha de perfil, Saori consideró que antes de llevarlos a consulta las revisara para comprenderlos mejor —la mujer enfocó la mirada en el ariano que, por supuesto, no le gustaba nada la idea de que un civil supiera tanto de ellos o el Santuario. —Sólo para que quede claro, no me interesa que sean los caballeros protectores de la tierra, la paz, el amor y toda esa cartilla tan repetida en los mangas e historietas, yo solo hago mi trabajo. Y no te preocupes, se lo que es la _omertà_.

—De acuerdo —murmura más calmado—, pero sigo sin entender cuál es el propósito de esto.

—Hacerles un pequeño estudio de cómo están sus vidas sexuales y ver si hay anomalías que deban ser tratadas —responde con toda naturalidad, Mu traga saliva con dificultad. —¿Hay algún problema con eso?, es decir, ¿tú lo tienes?

Oh, vaya que lo tenía, comenzando por el hecho de que como sus compañeros… ¡no había pedido ir de consulta con una sexóloga!

—No es exactamente un problema…

—Bueno, hay tiempo para ver eso, ¿comenzamos? —sugiere levantándose e indicándole ir al sillón alargado, donde Mu se tiende. Le resulta cómodo y eso le ayuda a llevar la situación con calma. —Tómalo como si fuera una charla, o una entrevista, yo te pregunto y tú me respondes —le dice con libreta de anotaciones y bolígrafo en mano, sentada en la butaca de en frente con la pierna cruzada y asentando en la rodilla. —¿Listo?

—Eso creo…

—Bien, te llamas Mu, tienes veinte años, y eres nativo del Tibet, ¿voy bien? —el pelilila asiente—dime Mu, ¿ya has tenido tu primer encuentro sexual con alguien?

_¿Qué si lo había tenido?_, la pregunta resonó en su mente como un eco ensordecedor. Intenta suavizar su expresión aturdida antes de responder, ya que no hay vuelta atrás era mejor asumir el desafío y salir airoso.

—No.

—¡¿Cómo? —por primera vez en todo ese pequeño rato, Stewart no suena profesional, sino a una mujer que se ha llevado una sorpresa inesperada. Mu no comprende a que viene el asombro, claro, ignora que por encima de todo Stewart es una mujer que se pregunta cómo semejante caramelo de uva no se ha estrenado como es debido. —Quiero decir —carraspea recompuesta—así que todavía eres virgen.

—Técnicamente...

—¿Técnicamente? —alza una ceja—, aclárame ese "técnicamente", _cielo_.

—Cómo seguramente se aprecia en mi perfil, he vivido varios años aislado de las personas, en un valle escondido entre las colinas del Himalaya —la doctora asiente, sabiendo eso de antemano—, el evitarlas, y recluirme específicamente para con mis obligaciones, son las causas de eso.

—Comprendo.

—Así que, es por eso que no entiendo porqué estoy aquí, si no tengo una "vida sexual activa".

Mu sentía que acababa de ganar la partida con eso y que su boleto de salida anticipada estaba asegurado, pero el pensativo rostro de Stewart le daba a entender otra cosa. La vio escribir algo en la libreta, apurada de que las ideas se le escaparan de la mente, luego volvió a mirar a Mu analítica.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa antes de seguir cielo, que seas virgen a esta edad, primero que nada, no es ninguna anomalía —Mu asintió. Claro, no lo era, ¡pero seguía siendo algo increíble!, uno de esos bromazos que te da la vida, riéndose en tu cara por la ingenuidad humana. —Y también, que seas virgen no significa que tengas una vida sexual inactiva —curvó sus labios—todo lo contrario, hay muchas formas de encender el motor sin tener que llegar al acto como tal.

Ante la palidez del muviano Stewart supo que había dado en la diana.

—E imagino que alguien tan solitario como tú se las tuvo que apañar muy bien con eso —rió con picardía ante el muy notable sonrojo que vino después—, ¿sabías que al menos una vez por semana, o dos si somos generosos, el mismo organismo pide la liberación del esperma?, por tu cara me figuro que jamás te lo planteaste.

—L-la verdad no… yo solo…

No lo interrumpió esta vez, fue Mu quien decidió callar al final, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Eso por supuesto lo notó muy bien la doctora que decidió intervenir en un punto que consideró importante.

—Leí también en tu ficha que quien se ocupó de tu crianza, o como dice allí, tu "maestro" se llamaba Shion —Mu asintió—, debo asumir que él sería lo más aproximado a una figura paterna para ti, ya que en tus datos apenas figura la fecha en la que naciste y no aparecen los nombres de tus padres.

—Para un caballero eso es normal, todos somos huérfanos o a la larga nos hemos desentendido de nuestras raíces —explicó con toda tranquilidad—, es uno de las tantas consecuencias de seguir este camino.

Stewart asentía mientras escribía en la libreta.

—Bien, entonces partiendo de ese hecho, ¿tu maestro hablaba sobre sexo contigo a menudo? —ahí Mu desvió la mirada, no quería comprometer a su santo maestro en ese asunto, pero tenía que ser sincero.

—Muy, muy pocas veces… o mejor dicho, lo poco que recuerdo fue cuando me explicó _"cómo venían los bebés al mundo" _desmintiendolos tan famosos mitos que le cuentan a los niños —decía mirando a la pared de en frente, evitando el cuadro de Kali y Shiva, y concentrado en el egipcio donde habían algunas curiosas posturas de Cleopatra, que lejos de parecer escandalosas eran hasta cómicas. Negó con la cabeza. —Desde allí no recuerdo que tocáramos el tema otra vez.

Algo en el interior de Stewart, la mujer que realmente era y escondía tras esa bata médica apenas cruzaba la puerta de su consultorio, protestaba contra la negligencia de su tutor, entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo un guerrero instruido, un hombre de apariencia sana, por no decir que era el novio que hubiera querido tener en sus años de estudiante, fuera tan ajeno a su propia sexualidad y casi, _casi_, se notaba que eludía el tema?. Aquel ser no tenía perdón de Dios, o de Athena, o cualquier otra deidad en cuestión. Al menos ella no lo perdonaba.

Intrigado por su silencio, Mu sintió que debía llamar su atención.

—¿Doctora?

—Así que casi no hablaban de sexo, bien —dice volviendo en sí, cual si hubieran pulsado un botón en su cerebro de _continuar con la consulta_: mecanografía rápido en la libreta y prosigue alzando la mirada a Mu. —Parece el típico caso de los padres pudientes, llevados por la religión, las costumbres cerradas entre otros factores, en fin. Sabes que actualmente hablar y tratar estas cosas ya no es "mal visto", al menos no en las sociedades _neoliberales_. Pero tú bien has resaltado haberte distanciado de estos círculos, con la excepción de tus obligaciones.

—Sí.

—Creo que después de todo si tienes un _pequeño problema_ —presionó el botón del bolígrafo guardando la punta enfocando toda su atención en él, incluso se quitó los lentes para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—, se que aún siendo sólo una psicóloga, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer y qué no debes hacer, tú ya estás bien grandecito para tomar tus responsabilidades solito, ¿no?

—Es correcto —responde.

—Por eso sólo puedo darte mi opinión cómo profesional y cómo mujer —_my God… eso de mujer sonó comprometedor… ¡¿qué diría tu novio Alyson?_. Continuó tras ese regaño mental. —Eres joven, guapo, y seguramente bastante viril pues me consta que los arianos son así en la cama —le hace un guiño cómplice y Mu se sonroja hasta las orejas por el peculiar halago—, pero eres como una joya en bruto _cielo_, hasta que no te pulas, no mostrarás tu auténtico brillo.

—Yo… no pensé que fuera tan… importante —se le acumula la saliva en la boca por los nervios y debe tragarla—, esto del sexo.

—El sexo no es importante por lo que dice la gente, que se siente de maravilla, que es lo mejor del mundo y todo eso. Forma parte de nuestra naturaleza, así lo dictan las etapas de nuestro desarrollo. —Stewart toma las manos de Mu quien se incorpora para quedar sentado frente a frente, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba _de verdad_ por su intimidad, que era una parte de sí mismo muy olvidada y casi encerrada en claustrofobia, porque era innegable que alguna vez en su vida hubiese ardido en deseo, pero sofocado dolorosamente al instante. —Y no es el acto físico en sí, es lo que se comparte al hacerlo, estoy seguro que cosas como estas las has oído o leído de la cultura de Oriente.

—Pues la verdad sí —sonríe un poco, se siente con más confianza y hasta un poco acogido por el trato tan familiar. Los ojos de la doctora son casi maternales y lo convencen sin problema a que se abra como un libro para ella. —Mi compañero Shaka tiene algunos libros relacionados con el sexo tántrico, y el ya muy polémico Kamasutra.

—Hum, entonces se puede decir que al menos, estás algo documentado sobre el tema —la doctora retira sus manos palmeándolas cariñosamente antes de volver a su libreta.

—U-un poco, sí —admite con timidez—, usted sabe, la curiosidad…

—La curiosidad es un don humano muy productivo y a veces un poco traidor —comenta—, y por favor cielo, _tutéame_, me haces sentir más años de los que de verdad tengo.

—Lo siento.

—Pierde cuidado, pero nos desviamos un poco de nuestro cuestionario —se aparta un mechón de la frente que le molestaba—, imagino que con todo lo que me has dicho, tu tensión sexual debe ser liberada mediante… ¿masturbación?, ¿fantasías sexuales estando despierto o dormido? —las dos opciones escandalizan al ariano y su cara alcanza el nivel de un jitomate—, vamos cielo, serás un cordero, pero debajo de esa piel estoy muy segura de que hay un lobo en cautiverio bastante hambriento…~

No puede evitarlo, las caras de los primerizos puritanos siempre eran dignas de fotografiarse, y no todos los días veía ese tipo de cara en un joven que podría haber caído del cielo. Stewart estaba encantada, tenerlo allí era un regalo que su buena amiga la diosa Athena le había dado por adelantado, junto con doce hombres más y sin contar… _y sin contar a_… Bueno, no valía la pena mencionarlo, menos después de reparar en cierto detalle que casi la delata, detalle que resolvería al terminar con el carnerito.

—Pu-pueden que haya sido todas esas o solo algunas…

—¿Pensando en alguien en especial? —remata ante el titubeo.

—N-no —murmura bajito, conservando lo rojito en la cara—, supongo que son…

—¿Fantasías?, es lo usual —Stewart sonríe ampliamente, más que una doctora, ahora parece esa clase de amigas que te empujan a hablar de tus más escabrosos secretos—, quiere decir que no te has visto con nadie en particular que conozcas.

Ante esa negativa hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de la doctora, que sopesaba una pequeña pero alocada idea. Mu aprovecha el descanso para serenarse.

—Cielo, ¿alguna vez has sentido _deseo_, o simple _atracción_ hacia alguien?

—¿Eh? —la pregunta lo toma desprevenido.

—Eso, ¿te ha gustado alguien antes?

—Cuando era más joven seguramente… —responde dudando—, pero no recuerdo ningún nombre en especial.

Lo sabía, era tan inocente en el tema como un niño, quizás hasta más, pues la generación actual venía con una especie de chip incorporado para aprender las cosas del mundo a velocidad de un _terabyte_. Stewart ha conocido personas así, _ella misma en su tiempo fue así_, y sabía lo doloroso y difícil que era enfrentarse a la primera vez con desconocimiento total, para que el cabrón de turno viniera a romper la poca inocencia que poseías. No iba a permitir que Mu pasara por eso.

Debía entrenarlo.

—Bien cielo… ¿alguna vez has ido a una casa de citas?

.-SZ-.

Camus miraba de muy mala manera como Milo llevaba cerca de media hora con la oreja pegada a la puerta del consultorio y riéndose solo; nadie, con la excepción de él mismo Acuario, se había dignado a regañar y mostrar una clara desaprobación por la actitud del escorpión chismoso. Milo gruñía, ya no escuchaba nada, al cabo de que Camus suelta un suspiro y toma una de las revistas de la mesita de en frente para distraerse, Milo volvía a su sitio mostrándose decepcionado.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un reverendo maleducado y que a veces me avergüenza salir contigo por eso?

—No lo sé ni me importa Camus —replicó hastiado de estar allí sin hacer gran cosa, lo único divertido era lo que Mu le había confesado a la sexóloga, siempre había sabido que era un mojigato como Camus. —Tch, esto es taaan aburrido.

—Compórtate Milo, no estamos precisamente en un parque de diversiones —hasta Saga le comenzaba a fastidiar, Hyoga asintió al lado de su maestro.

Del resto, se podía decir que estaban cómodos. Kanon al lado de Saga se encontraba a gusto con los auriculares en las orejas escuchando en su discman el álbum más reciente de Metallica para la fecha (_Master of Puppets_), Aioros había ido con Shura y Aioria por café y bocadillos, escoltados por Seiya y Shiryu solo en caso de prever una huída. Death Mask y Aldebarán roncaban en sus asientos, reclinados de la pared. Dohko ojeaba las columnas del periódico, y Shaka tenía en la mira a su discípulo, Haku, para que a la salida de ese infernal lugar, quitarle todos sus sentidos y hacerlo sufrir interminablemente, ¿y por qué?: porque no paraba de sacarle conversación sobre el irónico motivo de porqué el santo de la virgen estaba donde estaba; Shun intentaba suavizar las cosas entre esos dos mientras Afrodita reía divertido con esa situación, y con el otro ojo mantenía vigilado al _fetichista_.

El secretario afeminado estaba muy ocupado deleitándose las pupilas con tanto cuerpo bueno en un solo lugar, _madre mía si me vieras…, _dijo su propia voz mentalmente al borde del delirio, suspirante. ¿De dónde habían salido?, ¿es que Alyson se había sacado la lotería en el bar gay o la casa de citas y no le había dicho nada?, no podía ser, ¡se lo habría dicho!, después de todo antes de ser jefa y empleado eran amigas de colegiatura. Además, toda esa manada de sementales no podían ser para ella, después de todo _tenía novio_, ¿y sí se había pasado a alguna religión que permitiera la bigamia con hombres?. Habían muchas alternativas.

René se irguió con elegancia cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo alcanza extendiendo la mano y mecánicamente se lo coloca en la oreja, apoyándose en el hombro para sostenerlo sin quitar la vista del salón. Esboza una sonrisa coqueta a los santos que se han arrepentido de recordar que el _gay_ existía gracias al timbre telefónico.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es el consultorio de la doctora Stewart? —pregunta la voz al otro lado del teléfono, una voz masculina, se escucha ansiosa.

—Justamente allí habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito hablar con ella —la voz traga saliva con dificultad y René lo nota—, es urgente.

—¿Puedo saber quien la solicita con tanta prisa~?

Por el tono de voz imperante, se imagina a un hombre intenso (¡ojalá que fuera guapísimo!) al otro lado de la línea. Lo raro es que esa voz se le hace ligeramente conocida… ¿algún paciente anterior que estuviera dentro de su lista de posibles acosos?

—Su novio —dice después de una larga pausa. René ensancha los ojos, ¡entonces el novio de su jefa si era alguien que conocía!

—_Oh_… en ese caso le avisaré —dice y cambia la línea para llamar al teléfono de su jefecita. Tres segundos después escucha el habitual _¿qué sucede René?_. —Ni te imaginas querida, tu hombre te busca y no parece tener muchas ganas de sentarse a esperar su turno~

Alyson al otro lado de la línea suspira, ese gesto de pesadez le da a entender que lo que viene no es bueno.

—Dile que llame en un minuto, ya casi termino con su… digo, con un paciente —corrige a tiempo recordando la presencia de Mu allí.

—Cómo tú digas nena —corta la línea y atiende la otra—, dice que llame en un minuto, está terminando la consulta de un paciente.

—De acuerdo, gracias —contesta no muy a gusto con el hecho de esperar un minuto más.

Tras colgar, el secretario se da cuenta de las miradas que acaban de esquivarlo, y después criticaban al bomboncito llamado Milo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. René no lo hacía, ellos estaban aburridos después de todo, y él con todo el amor de su dulce y gran corazón se prestaría a echarles una manito a sus ánimos. Solo debía esperar la señal.

.-SZ-.

—Bien cielo… ¿alguna vez has ido a una casa de citas?

—¿Una casa de citas? —Mu parpadeó ante el desconocimiento del significado tras esas tres palabras juntas.

—Veo que no —contempla Stewart sonriente—, en ese caso… —comienza a escribir en el extremo inferior de la libreta y después lo arranca en forma de tira para dárselo—, visitarás este lugar.

Mu sostiene el papel entre sus dedos, ahí apunta la dirección de un lugar llamado _Garden's Love_. Sus puntos se arquean ante la sugerencia de la doctora.

—¿Quiere que vaya a una casa de… citas?

—Esa será tu terapia, puede ser cuando quieras y no estás obligado a hacerlo claro —se encoge de hombros—, a menos que quieras ser destrozado cuando te llegue el momento.

—No entiendo.

—Mu —suspira antes de hablar, dirigiéndole una mirada serena, pero consejera—, con solo verte, con solo escucharte hablar, y con solo leer tu expediente sumando a esta pequeña consulta… puedo saber que para estos temas adultos eres un niño —el ariano no iba a negarlo, mejor dicho, no se atrevía ante tanta obviedad. —Seguramente eres una persona sabia, prudente, que conoce de mucho más cosas que yo, y vive en un mundo distinto al mío pero… para las cosas como estas, que forman parte de la vida, eres un piloto.

Asintió, dándole toda la razón. Estaba confundido en ese aspecto ya que jamás le había parecido algo tan importante, para el estilo de vida que llevaba. Sin embargo se planteaba una pregunta: ¿no habría reprimido ese lado humano de sí mismo a propósito?, y si fuera así, ¿Cuándo iba a enfrentarlo?

—Gracias por todo, doctora.

—No agradezcas, es mi trabajo, y llámame Alyson —le dijo con total informalidad. Mu sonrió con levedad, le agradaba esa mujer, y se notaba que tras el deber de cumplir su trabajo también se preocupaba por ayudar a las personas. Bueno, ¿qué no se trataba de eso a final de cuentas? —¿Puedes esperarte un minuto?, quiero darte mi número y…

El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, Alyson lo agarró.

—¿Qué sucede René? —Mu vio como el rostro de la doctora cambiaba ligeramente, algo acababa de molestarla por cómo se escuchaba ese suspiro que acababa de dar—dile que llame en un minuto, ya casi termino con su… digo, con un paciente.

¿_Su_ qué?, por un momento le pareció que hablaba con una persona que él conocía.

Cuando colgó volvió a ser la misma, Mu entendía que los profesionales de esa área debían ser personas acostumbradas a manejar sus emociones, así como a enmascararlas bajo gestos engañosos y mucho control en la mirada. Justo así le pareció que hacía Stewart al terminar de hablar por teléfono.

Cómo no era su problema, lo dejaba ahí.

—Disculpa, parece que alguien me solicita —Mu asintió comprensivo—, a lo que iba… —ralló en la libreta su número telefónico y nombre completo, arrancó el trozo de papel y se lo dio—, llámame si tienes alguna inquietud —guiña un ojo—, dile a la _casamentera _que vas de parte de Alyson y ella entenderá.

—Está bien, gracias por todo doc-… Alyson —rectifica, el pelilila se despide con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza muy oriental y sale del consultorio, mucho más tranquilo que como entró.

Alyson se arranca la peluca morena de la cabeza y la azota contra el suelo con rabia, un par de mechones rosa chicle saltan a su frente desperdigándose. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, enredando los dedos en las hebras teñidas de su cabello real, y respira profundamente buscando su centro… Cuando lo encuentra, vuelve a ser ella misma en un cuarto por ciento más, un progreso algo significativo. Aprovecha el pequeño silencio en su despacho para quitarse la bata médica, un pequeño recreo para salirse del papel de la doctora y volver a ser sólo Alyson, la chica que en su teléfono celular tenía una calcomanía de Firion del juego de RPG Final Fantasy II y escondía en la gaveta derecha de su escritorio varios tomos del Agente Cobra junto con unos comics de Marvel.

La misma chica que ahora siente ganas de estrangular a su novio.

Hace un rodeo rápido al despacho mientras dura ese descanso, y esta no se hace esperar más. Toma el teléfono a vuelo apenas escucha el timbrazo, con cierta brusquedad, y se lo pega a la oreja.

—¿Alyson?

Es él sin duda.

—No puedo creerlo… —comienza a decir ella sin dejarlo hablar—, me lo esperaría de cualquier persona, enserio, ¡pero menos de ti!

—¿Ah? —confundido—, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡De que tu discípulo acaba de salir de su consulta! —exclama modulando su voz, para que no se vuelva grito y los de afuera la escuchen—, ¡y es un niño!, ¡es un pobre niño, Shion!, ¿cómo…? —se frena, porque se escucha a sí misma demasiado afectada, decide mandar ese detalle de controlarse al diablo. Quería dejar la bomba explotar. —¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas dejado crecer con tanto desconocimiento hacia su sexualidad?

Al otro lado de la línea Shion apretaba los párpados, ya era demasiado tarde para avisar ese detalle, y también para lo que pensaba hacer.

—Tranquilízate —mas que sugerencia es una petición—, las cosas no son como las estás imaginando…

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces como son? —reta—porque no me explico cómo tú, con lo calentón que eres no hayas sabido ponerte los pantalones y hablarle a ese chico con propiedad sobre sexo.

Fulminado por ese último comentario, Shion intenta devolver las cosas a su carril a pesar de que esa mujer lo destroce en el proceso.

—Escucha, sobre Mu podemos discutirlo cuando termines con las consultas de los caballeros —comenzó a decir, pero Alyson lo interrumpe sin contemplación.

—Nada de eso, apenas termine con el último de tus nenes me voy con mi hijastro al Garden's Love —Shion se puso lívido al escuchar eso, quiso replicar pero ella no lo dejó—, si tú no le enseñas, lo haré yo, y a mi manera.

—¡No puedes!, ¡Alyson! —protesta el Patriarca nada acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria, menos que le quiten el control de las cosas—, ¡ni se te ocurra _pervertir_ a Mu!

Sabía que la palabra pervertir sonaba un poco fuerte, pero era la que mejor encajaba para el tipo de cosas que ella y _sus amigos_ podían armar si se lo proponían.

Shion podía imaginarse la sonrisa traviesa que la doctora acababa de componer ante su pretensión de autoridad, que era lo más parecido a la desesperación.

—¿Ah?, ¿pervertir?, que sucio suena cuando lo dices así Shion~~ —emplea un tono meloso que consigue irritarlo, porque no lo está tomando enserio, solo juega con su paciencia—, cariño, sabes como es mi trabajo, y que ciertas cosas son necesarias para que se obtengan los resultados deseados~

—Alyson… —Shion rechina los dientes.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con las consultas —lo corta indolente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Y es así como vuelve a ser la doctora Stewart de siempre, solo que esta vez necesitaría un poco del ingenio de Alyson para hacer de las consultas algo más dinámicas y confusas… para birlar al enemigo que acababa de ganarse. Uno que la conocía tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Porque después de ese desafío indirecto tan directo, era capaz de ir allí al mismo edificio con tal de sacarla de su posición privilegiada al estar rodeada de la gente que él dirigía… la que no sabía del pequeño y sucio secreto de su respetadísimo líder. Mientras siguiera con las consultas estaría a salvo, Shion no se aparecería en el mismo lugar donde estuvieran los santos dorados, esperaría a que estuviera sola… desprotegida…

—Maldición, suena tan excitante cuando lo pienso así —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza por pervertida. Frotándose las sienes borra ese tentador pensamiento de su cabeza—, pero para esto necesitaré refuerzos. Ese carnero es un veterano y ha estado en dos guerras contra el dios del Inframundo, obviamente mi genio no podrá ganarle a eso sin apoyo de algunos elementos~

Se sienta en el escritorio y cruza una pierna, marca un número que aparece en la lista automática del teléfono, pulsa el botón donde señala en un lado de la pantallita un nombre.

Teddy.

Espera tres tonos y escucha la llamada caer.

—Código oro, repito, código oro —dice en tono militar—, tendremos a un elemento cornudo en el edificio si es que ya no está aquí…

—¿Qué plan abordaremos? —la voz de la persona llamada Teddy suena profunda y neutra.

—Todos los planes, pronto le daré tarjeta verde a René para que llame al equipo _Rainbow_, apuesto a que lo espera —murmura con seriedad propia de las películas de espionaje—, es posible que para esta misión requiramos de toda la AF del edificio…

—…

—¿Teddy?

—¿Quieres que te lleve un latte de vainilla o prefieres un moka?

—Mm, tráeme un moka, con leche condensada~

—Moka con leche condensada mandando. Cambio y fuera.

La voz neutral se despide y Alyson cuelga. Deja salir el aire en forma de suspiro, las cosas comienzan a marchar, y en su cabeza ideas llueven como balas en pleno ataque terrorista. Demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada loco, y justo cuando tenía un día libre que pensaba desperdiciar jugando en el centro de maquinitas y releyendo viejos tomos de manga de su colección, su queridísima amiga Saori la llamaba para ofrecerle trece hombres de buen ver para que los –fastidiara- analizara. Ella sabía que lo hacía por desquite, se le notaba en el tono capcioso con el que le pidió ese peculiar favor por teléfono.

No solo había aceptado por tan obvias razones, y porque Saori fuera su amiga, sino también por el hecho de fastidiar a cierto novio suyo que no veía desde hace un mes, que seguro le daría algo de imaginarse que sus lindos jovencitos, y en especial, su alumno, fuera a una consulta con ella. Shion sabía por qué había aceptado y eso le molestaba, él siempre quería llevar la batuta de las cosas, y al ver que finalmente se la quitaba y quedaba a su merced… estaría desesperado.

Marca al teléfono de su secretario y compinche.

—Código dorado: René, puedes traerte al equipo Rainbow.

—Esperaba que lo dijeras en cualquier momento querida~ —los verdes ojos del secretario continúan fijos en el grupo de santos, aunque a su parecer, de santos solo debían tener el título… —, se echa de menos algo de color con tanto galán aquí~

—Lo suponía, solo trata de que no los espanten demasiado… alguno podría ir a refugiarse con Vee y eso no sería bueno.

—¿Darle estos pastelitos de crema a esa devoradora de hombres?, ni hablar querida —de solo imaginarlo se le ponía la piel de sus piernas de gallina.

—Lo dejo en tus manos entonces —decide, René asiente—, y dentro de diez minutos haz pasar a… ¿Death Mask?, sí, así se llama o hace llamar según su ficha… —dudosa, ¿quién no dudaría de ese nombre tan _creepy_?

—Pues no sé si sea la máscara pero me gustaría creer que tiene otra razón para estar de muerte… —musita paseando la vista por el cuerpo dormido y tendido del Cáncer, mira de reojo como Afrodita le gruñe cual gato erizado. —De paso también me servirá para quitar a ciertos estorbos del medio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada querida, yo me entiendo.

—Cuento contigo.

Tras cortar, se quita las lentillas con habilidad diestra conferida por la práctica. Sus retinas azul pálido descansaron un instante en la humedad de la película gelatinosa del glóbulo ocular y los párpados. Tenía diez minutos para improvisar otra apariencia. Se incorporó del escritorio y fue a las gavetas, de las que sacó una peluca castaña y un estuche de lentillas verdes. Era hora de sacar otra de las tantas versiones de Stewart.

.-SZ-.

Shion azotó el teléfono público por el que había estado hablando segundos antes de que esa _descarada_ lo dejara con la palabra en la boca.

No iba a negar que una de las cosas que le atraían de Alyson, era su manía por retarlo, por usar su ingenio para poner su mundo de cabeza. Eso había iniciado el magnetismo entre ambos y así habían acabado, con una peculiar relación donde usaban sus influencias para ponerse en apuros mutuamente, él sabía que se estaba cobrando el tenerla tan abandonada por sus obligaciones, sumando que no le había dicho a nadie lo suyo, ni siquiera a esos dos –Mu y Kiki-, que eran como su familia. Solo Athena lo sabía.

Pero ahora todo eso perdía su gracia, y lo sustituía una furiosa impotencia, al no quedarle más que jugar a lo que Alyson proponía jugar tras retarlo con ese último comentario. No podía permitir que se supiera aún, no estaba listo, y las cosas en el Santuario todavía no estaban lo suficientemente _en orden_ cómo para salir con eso. ¡Por Dios!, ¡era el Patriarca!, ¿qué ejemplo les iba a dar si de la noche a la mañana lo veían con…?

El intestino se le revuelve al pensar en lo que inevitablemente llegó a pensar, era culpable por _avergonzarse_ de salir con alguien que todos los días trataba con las historias sexuales de distintas personas, y hasta casos mucho más escabrosos. Sabe que ella lo sabe sin que se lo diga, ya lo ha demostrado y para su desgracia, su noviecita no es nada lenta, después de todo, era una psicóloga reconocida.

—Se está vengando —dice para sí mismo al salir de la cabina de teléfono público, vestido como un civil más, aunque más cubierto que los que pasaban junto a él. Llevaba una gabardina que aumentaba el misterio en su apariencia, un gorro a juego y unos lentes de sol. Parecía un espía o un investigador privado de los clásicos.

Avanza por la calle con cuidado, el edificio donde Alyson trabaja le queda cerca. Podía teletransportarse allí si quería, directamente a su consultorio, pero hacer eso era un riesgo que no se podía tomar estando los santos ahí. Tendría que planear una infiltración meticulosa, todo fuera por hablar con ella antes de que terminara, se fuera con Mu y lo terminara de corromper. En el peor de los casos, si no podía hablar con ella, la secuestraría.

Shion intuye que acabará haciendo eso con lo extremista que ambos por igual han demostrado ser.

Todo sea por salvar la integridad de Mu, y su reputación como Patriarca.

—No va a ser fácil —sus ojos violetas miran al edificio a lo lejos, identificando la ventana del consultorio—, ella _nunca_ lo hace fácil.

.-SZ-.

—Death… —le movió el hombro y solo obtuvo balbuceos—, ¡Death! —llamó agitándolo con más fuerza.

Afrodita tuvo que darle un par de cachetadas para que terminara de volver en sí, a saber que lo habría sumido en semejante sopor. Quizás el aburrimiento o el desfase horario le pegó tanto como le pasaba a Aldebarán que casi competía con un coro de ópera gracias a esos monumentales ronquidos. El cangrejo se fue desperezando mientras se sobaba las mejillas con ambas manos, su colega era todo menos delicado cuando quería ganar atención, así fuera a golpes.

—¿Qué…? —ahogó un bostezo.

—Es tu turno —informó Afrodita, eso sí logró avispar al italiano que se restregó los ojos con rapidez, agilizando el trámite de abandonar el país de los sueños.

Por lo visto a Mu le fue bien, eso pensó al verlo tan tranquilo, ocupando silenciar los ronquidos –él los llamaría mugidos- de Aldebarán con algunas técnicas de mover sutilmente su cuerpo para que pudiera respirar mejor; sin obtener mucho éxito. Shura y los otros no regresaban todavía con el café y los dulces, Milo y Camus estaban cada uno sumidos en las apáticas revistas, Dohko tenía el periódico en la cara –se había dormido-, Shaka hablaba con su discípulo mientras que Hyoga y Shun esperaban en silencio a sus amigos. Ellos no habían desayunado como los otros.

Saga y Kanon no estaban, misteriosamente, ¿a dónde se habían metido esos gemelos con complejo megalomaniaco?

—Deathy~ —ronronea el secretario, a Mask se le hiela la sangre y esa sensación termina por despertar todos sus sentidos –incluyendo el de conservación y supervivencia-. —, es tu turno —termina de decir con una sonrisita.

De no haber sido tomado por sorpresa le haría saber un par de cosas a ese amanerado de los lentes raros, y jamás en su vida se le volvería ocurrir la idea de ponerle motes tan azucarados alterando su seudónimo.

Su mirada de asesino desquiciado no le afectó ni un poco, ¿qué le pasaba a esa gente?, ¿acaso no reconocían el peligro cuando lo tenían en frente?. Porque de ser así no estaría recibiendo esa boba sonrisa de colegiala por premio.

Decide que mejor es dejarlo por ahora… después de salir de allí le haría conocer el _miedo_ a ese rubiecito marica.

Ignorante de que ese mismo rubiecito marica levanta el teléfono cuando él entra al consultorio de la doctora Stewart, y marca un número aprendido de memoria. Algo en la mirada del secretario enciende la alarma en la cabeza de Afrodita, gracias a su curioso sexto sentido para cierto tipo de gente que a veces no suele resultarle nada agradable. Ese bichito fetichista pronto empezaría a mostrar las zarpas.

—Código oro —murmura apurado—, que todo el equipo _Rainbow_ se reporte en el edificio, sí, ese edificio —aclara—, AF los necesita muchachotes~

Afrodita tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando allí, porque ya ese molesto y útil sexto sentido suyo le advertía que les esperaba algo más que unas consultas con la sexóloga.

.-SZ-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sábado 04 de febrero de 2012, 12:25 p.m. hora Venezuela:<strong>_

No sé, no quedé muy conforme al final, pienso que pude hacer más pero el sueño y las presiones de la universidad me pudieron. Siento si suena a excusa barata pero es la verdad u.u

Quitando eso… ¿qué les pareció Alyson Stewart?, ¿y la sorpresita de quien era su novio?, la que se va a armar por culpa de la inocencia de Mu que está en juego xDU, ¿ustedes que creen?, ¿quién ganará esta guerra silenciosa?, ¿Stewart o Shion?, ¡ni yo misma lo sé!, Shion es un personaje astuto, impulsivo, pero que sabe jugar sus cartas, y Stewart (o Alyson para hacerla más informal) es una mujer de cuidado, ni hablar de sus aliados que comenzarán a aparecer en los siguientes episodios…

¡No sé nada!, los párpados se me caen xD y ya debería estar por el quinto sueño. Ustedes dirán que tal y si la historia tan peculiar va bien y es de su agrado.

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Cangrejos

**Cangrejos: lo que hay debajo de la coraza**

Alyson repasa el maquillaje de su cara por segunda vez buscando imperfecciones, las pecas de su nariz ya estaban mejor disimuladas y el lápiz de ojo le daba un aire gitano a esos falsos ojos verdes, combinado con la peluca castaña de rizos proporcionados y de adecuado volumen. Satisfecha con el resultado le dedica una pequeña sonrisa al espejo de mano antes de guardarlo de nuevo en la gaveta, con todos los utensilios que usa para esos bruscos cambios de imagen que bastaban solo con modificar la apariencia de su rostro, ¡cuanto cambia la gente con solo eso!

La razón por la que Stewart acostumbraba a modificar su aspecto en algunas consultas especiales _como el caso de los santos dorados_, era con el propósito de lograr ciertas impresiones. No es que actuara de manera distinta, era cosa de la imagen, sabía como buena psicóloga que la vista es el sentido más fácil de cautivar, el más sensible a la captación de ideas, y por ello buscaba enviar mensajes adecuados según el tipo de paciente. Aunque a veces, también lo hacía según su sentir, y por gusto, no por nada cada seis meses ideaba un proyecto de _cosplay_ nuevo.

Y porque la experiencia lo dictaba, lidiar con una consulta masiva de múltiples personalidades de un mismo entorno que catalogó con los adjetivos: _conflictivo, caótico, extremo e impredecible, _requería de poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos y teorías, por poco ortodoxas que fueran, para complacer a su querida amiga Saori. Siendo francos, si la cuestión solo fuera eso, no pondría tanto empeño, lo que quiere decir que Stewart tenía sus propios motivos para _ayudar_ a esos jóvenes: como profesional, y como novia curiosa.

Si Shion no iba a decirle como era la vida de caballero de Athena, ella misma lo averiguaría a través de esas consultas, sus mismos subordinados se la contarían sin darse cuenta. Los aspectos técnicos los conocía gracias a los perfiles de las carpetas, pero ella necesitaba una impresión palpable, necesitaba percibirlos como realidad. ¿Y es que a quién, con al menos un pequeño grado de curiosidad, no le resulta fascinante descubrir una sociedad tan antigua que ha protegido la tierra y a la humanidad por siglos?. En lo personal, sentía cierta realización al saberlo y con la posibilidad de conocerlo tan de cerca.

Alyson vuelve a poner la cabeza en el trabajo, echa un vistazo a la hoja de vida del caballero que representaba al signo del cangrejo -eso de que todos vinieran con perfiles zodiacales le resultaba un detalle curioso-. El sujeto apodado Death Mask no había revelado su nombre verdadero ni siquiera a los altos mandos de su orden, y eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención del sujeto, después cuando leyó más y más sobre las acciones que marcaron su reputación, se convenció de que no solo tenía entre manos a una persona interesante, sino además altamente peligrosa.

Ni porque no fuera la primera vez que trataba casos tan peliagudos como ese disminuían sus nervios, pero como profesional de la mente, tenía puesta su traje de batalla para iniciar la consulta sin que se notara.

La puerta se abre dando paso al hombre, que tenía la mirada de un asesino en serie. Stewart recuerda bien ese tipo de mirada, la había visto en otros hombres y mujeres, siempre causándole el mismo efecto de inquietud y cautela. Sin quererlo vino a la memoria el caso de cierto pedófilo que hizo de las suyas en una escuela primaria por doce años, ¡12 años!. Toda una generación perturbada quizás de por vida. Sabía que era un error comparar una filia con la psicopatía, pero era inevitable que ambas le causaran la misma sensación, una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, más de lo segundo que de lo primero si sentía su vida al borde de la navaja.

Death Mask no hace el mismo ritual que Mu al entrar, simplemente abre y cierra la puerta soltándola con poco cuidado, localiza el mueble largo y se echa en él con los brazos encima de la nuca para apoyar su cabeza a gusto. No tiene la más mínima intención de perder el tiempo.

—Empiece de una vez y terminemos con esto, doctora —suelta sin merodeos. Stewart asiente sin sacar ninguna de sus sonrisas profesionales de repertorio. Estaba ante un reto, y de mucho dependía el éxito de esa consulta, incluyendo quizás, su propia vida.

Alyson temblaba de miedo por dentro, y lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerse la valiente mientras rogaba a los minutos que pasaran de prisa.

Se levanta del asiento de su escritorio y va al que daba frente al mueble, sin hacer esperar mas a su peligroso paciente. Lleva consigo la libreta de anotaciones y el bolígrafo, ajusta los lentes de secretaria al nivel adecuado y procede:

—Bien, Death Mask, supongo que por cortesía y antes de comenzar debo preguntarte si sabes porqué estás aquí.

—Porque a esa pe-... —se apura en corregir carraspeando con poco disimulo—, porque nuestra jefa quiso, de lo contrario nos despedía, ¿suficiente motivo?

—Supongo, la mayoría haría lo mismo en tu lugar —comenta.

—Es cierto, pero eso no significa que me deje arrastrar por la gente como usted, que se cree que las sabe todas —el modo en que lo dijo ofendió a Alyson, más fingió indiferencia.

—Puedo entender con eso que no tendrás ningún problema en llevar esto como una pequeña entrevista, sin ánimos de imponerte nada.

—¿Una entrevista?

—Como un cuestionario, yo te pregunto, tú me respondes. Es sencillo.

—Sé lo que es una entrevista, _signorina_, y también sé como rebanarle la lengua a los sabelotodos que hablan de más —añade esto último con un tono que le recuerda a Don Vito Corleone del Padrino. —Así que hagamos una cosa, usted pregunte que yo respondo como vea, ¿_capisci_?

Alyson siente la humedad en las manos, le han comenzado a sudar las palmas. Death Mask sonríe levemente con aire malicioso, si a su diosa se le había ocurrido la flamante idea de mandarlo con una psicológica pues esta iba a pagar los platos rotos, para que no se le ocurriera hacerle la misma gracia de nuevo. Prometía un buen entretenimiento, se iba a divertir volviendo loca a esa mujer, y quien sabe si hasta le dejaba un trauma de por vida y le hacía arrepentirse de haberse dedicado al campo psicológico. La doctora Stewart ve como su paciente se relame los labios con ese placer propio de los psicópatas que se hayan realizados ante lo que necesitan para hacer una obra maestra que sacie sus necesidades destructivas.

Está a punto de librar otra batalla en su consultorio, afuera se lleva a cabo otra, y de esa sí que no tiene control alguno.

.-SZ-.

Los gemelos del tercer templo zodiacal acababan de resolver el dilema del día.

—¡Una!, ¡dos!, ¡tres!

A piedra, papel o tijeras.

—¡JA!, ¡toma esa!

—¡Mierda, hiciste trampa!

La suerte sonrío por segunda vez en el día a Kanon, concediéndole una hora más se música pesada cortesía del dicsman, que le pertenecía en un cincuenta por ciento, la otra mitad, por supuesto, era de Saga; pero el universo conspiraba para que eso valiera madres y pudiera permanecer con Metallica, por no decir que también le daba un gusto magno ver frustrado a su hermano mayor.

A ambos les dio por ir al baño a la vez, cual si sus relojes biológicos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para una perfecta sincronización, y antes de entrar Saga aludió que tenía demasiado rato ocupando el reproductor de música. Kanon se defendió conque él lo había tenido todo el viaje a San Francisco y que incluso tuvo que comprarle baterías nuevas porque se agotaron las que tenía. Así acabaron discutiendo de nuevo, en frente de la puerta del baño de hombres.

Ahora Kanon disfruta del coro de Master of Puppets, dejando que sus necesidades fecales se satisfagan dentro del cubículo. Sigue el solo moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente como si tuviera en su regazo una guitarra eléctrica invisible, adora esa parte y quiere rendirle homenaje.

Fuera, Saga mira con extrañeza a un hombre aparentemente de mediana edad que se aproxima a entrar en el baño público, le hace un espacio apartándose unos centímetros de la puerta. Lo raro de ese hombre es que lleva un sobretodo encima, de apariencia calurosa y nada apropiada para esa época del año en San Francisco, le pareció por un momento que no llevaba zapatos, ni pantalones...

—¡CON UNA MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

Saga se despega de la pared golpeado por el grito de su hermano menor, su primera reacción es abrir la puerta del baño, alterado, y con la idea de saber que ha provocado que Kanon grite de tan espantosa forma. Su segunda reacción es quedarse estupefacto, mirar con estupor al hombre de la gabardina enseñando cuanta miseria poseía, era una imagen incluso más grotesca que muchas de las que había visto en su vida como caballero; lo que no sabía era que Kanon tenía la cara más trastornada por el shock que él, lo vería una vez que el tipo se apartara de la entrada del cubículo donde estaba y se diera vuelta para quedar frente a Saga, afortunadamente se cubría la parte frontal de sus miserias con la tela de la prenda.

—Me disculpo, pensé que estaba vacío —dice el hombre muy educado, en contraste con su propia apariencia nada educada.

—No se preocupe... —atina a decir Saga en un hilo de voz, le hace, de nuevo, espacio al hombre en la puerta para que se largue de ahí. Así ocurre después de que el extraño improvise una pequeña reverencia y se pierda.

Solo quedan Saga, y la cara de Kanon, más pálida que si hubiera visto al Chupacabras en persona, con nauseas visibles y las retinas heridas, quizás de por vida.

La tercera reacción de Saga es la de echarse a reír, a carcajada limpia, de su hermano menor.

.-SZ-.

El hombre que iba desnudo por todo el piso del hospital psiquiátrico perteneciente al área de sexología se llama Freud von Hansen, un respetable empresario británico que había perdido metafóricamente la cabeza cuando descubrió que su queridísima esposa figuraba en varios vídeos clandestinos de pornografía ligera, o mejor conocido en Estados Unidos como _porno light_, nada de explícitos, todo muy implícito, dejando la presencia de órganos sexuales a la imaginación y haciendo de protagonistas al desnudo. Tanto le marcó el descubrimiento y la maravillosa actuación de la mujer que entró en una crisis moral y sentimental, se desmoronó cuando debido al estrés que generaba su trabajo constantemente causó la quiebra de su imperio, y entonces, dentro de la moraleja que había encontrado en medio de su locura, salió a la luz un lado muy oscuro de su personalidad. La pasión por el desnudo, el exhibicionismo. Una forma vulgar y directa de desquitarse contra el mundo y enorgullecerse de lo que era, por lo que era, y no por lo que tenía en el bolsillo.

Su esposa lo había dejado tras quedar en la calle, pero un nuevo y bizarro mundo le acogió. Había sido difícil que alguien de su edad y condición con aspiraciones de protagonizar desnudos terminara en Estados Unidos, con un trabajo de _streaper_ en un conocido bar gay de San Francisco, en parte se lo debía a Alyson por tratar de ayudarlo a controlar su manía compulsiva de desnudarse o mantenerse con la menor cantidad de ropa posible. Si la situación de ahora echaba por el caño los esfuerzos de su amiga, era porque alguien le había cambiado la medicación por altas dosis de cocaína. Estaba más excitado que una cabra. Por ello le había resultado en un principio, extraño, la cara de espanto de aquel atractivo hombre de cabellera larga que en un inicio le pareció una mujer, solo hasta cuando gritó y la imagen fue mas nítida.

Freud estaba volviendo en sí a medias, y era lo suficientemente consciente de su situación como para pensar en que debía esconderse bien y encontrar algo de ropa, unos pantalones por lo menos. No sabía si los de seguridad notaron su estado, pero era más que seguro, que el susto dado a ese joven de cabellera azulada le iba a acarrear una serie de problemas con los vigilantes, no sería la primera vez tampoco, y tampoco deseaba otra denuncia más por exhibicionismo público.

Sin vacilar, se mete en el cuarto de limpieza antes de que un par de enfermeras lo vean caminando por los pasillos. Respira hondo y ruega al primer dios o divinidad que se le cruce porque no lo encuentren mientras se recupera de los efectos de la droga.

.-SZ-.

—¡Ah!, ¡este café es fantástico! —Seiya se limpia la espuma de los labios que le deja el capuccino con la servilleta que le extienden—, gracias.

—No hay de qué, jovencito.

Seiya sonríe con cierto aire coqueto a la mujer, que parece una de esas fantasías mestizas que combinan lo fino de lo europeo y lo exuberante de lo latino, aunque no sea del todo seguro adivinar su procedencia por todo lo que encubre su perfil. Hay algo que la hace ver rara, no es tanto su apariencia algo inusual para atender un simple puesto de café y bocadillos rodante, o el tono misterioso que acompaña palabras precisas, con la formalidad de alguien que pertenece o perteneció a la milicia, o a alguna organización de seguridad nacional.

La mujer no debe superar los veinticinco, la forma de su cara es la de un diamante que acaba con un afilado mentón, redondeado. Su tez es clara y limpia, hace buen contraste con el negro azabache de su cabello y las cejas gruesas pero correctamente delineadas. El corte recto, a medio cuello, viene separado en cortinas oscuras, y su frente está parcialmente cubierta por un flequillo cortado en diagonal, tan recto como si hubieran trazado una línea a propósito allí. Es imposible verle los ojos ya que los lleva protegidos bajo unos gruesos lentes de sol, de esos que usan los _Black Mens_ en sus películas, y solo para acentuar -y hacer más raro- su estilo, viste por completo de negro con una cuello de tortuga manga larga, pantalones ajustados y botas altas; encima tiene el delantal con el sello publicitario de su puesto impreso en el pecho y un gorrito de papel improvisado.

Teddy observa con serenidad a sus mas recientes clientes que venían del consultorio de Alyson. Aioros troncha a mordiscos un bollo relleno de chocolate, Shura se deleita con la amargura y el sabor a pura cafeína del expresso, Aioria se apodera de los muffines de crema pastelera y Shiryu bebe un simple vaso de té. Seiya acaba de darse cuenta de que Aioria se terminó los muffines de fresa y suelta su protesta contra el león ante lo inevitable. La mesa de plástico donde esos cinco hombres están sentados de repente parece muy animada.

—Te han tocado pacientes interesantes, Alyson.

Lo dice para sí misma con aire complacido, antes de ver al fondo de la escena a una figura escabullirse a la entrada del edificio del hospital psiquiátrico. El puesto de Teddy es al otro lado de la calle, de frente en una avenida donde tiene absoluta visión periférica de ese lugar, y lo ha reconocido con suma claridad a pesar de las ropas que lleva encima para disimular su identidad, la cabellera rubio verdosa lo delata por completo.

Los labios pintados de café claro de Teddy forman una línea recta. Vigilando que sus clientes sigan disfrutando de su desayuno, saca el _walkie_ del cinturón que está disimulado por el delantal de vendedora. Presiona la tecla para hablar al que tiene el aparato gemelo.

—La oveja entró al corral, repito, la oveja entró al corral. Hay que descarriarla de inmediato.

La voz del otro lado contestó.

—Entendido, ya tenemos tres colores dentro del corral, la oveja quedará ciega.

—¿Cuál es el primer plan?

—Retraso, obligarlo a que se mueva despacio, pero necesito que te encargues de eso, al menos mientras esté en la planta baja.

Teddy sonríe con aire enigmático.

—No hay problema, cambio y fuera. Verde. —Cortó la comunicación y guardó el aparato en su lugar. Mira de soslayo a los jóvenes y empieza un lento movimiento de su carro de café y dulces con rueditas. Seiya es el primero en notarlo.

—¿Se va tan pronto?

—Debo proveer mis servicios a las personas del hospital —contesta, con el mismo tono neutro y preciso.

—Entonces, ¿no sería mala idea que le llevara café a los otros? —pregunta, una parte a sus compañeros y la otra como sugerencia a la vendedora.

—No suena mal, deben estar aburridos y el café podría animarlos —dice Aioros incorporándose, los otros asienten afirmativamente imitándolo.

—Le vendría bien a Aldebarán, así no perturba con sus ronquidos —comenta Aioria comenzando a cruzar la calle.

Shura es de reservarse su opinión, está mas ocupado pensando en que si fueron ideas suyas o le pareció un instante sentir el cosmos del Patriarca.

.-SZ-.

—Veamos, te haces llamar Death Mask, tienes veintitrés años, entrenaste en la isla de Sicilia y... —Stewart hace una mueca imperceptible—tu templo está decorado de pies a cabeza con los rostros de tus víctimas...

—Todo eso es correcto —afirma el santo de Cáncer sin darle importancia a como rayos una persona normal tiene toda esa información, suponía que si era conocida de su diosa, algo le habrá dicho, y total, la discreción nunca fue algo que le importara, ni antes, ni ahora.

—De acuerdo —la doctora teme elaborar la primera pregunta del cuestionario, no por la reacción del sujeto, sino por la respuesta que podría obtener, y ni sabía si quería escucharla. ¿Acaso la sexualidad de un psicópata como ese hombre puede ser normal? —¿Has tenido ya tu primer encuentro sexual con alguien?

—Si ese alguien incluyen personas _no-vivas_, se puede decir que sí. Entenderá, que calladitas se ven mas bonitas, vivas chillan mucho —el rostro de Alyson pierde bastante color ante esa respuesta y la sonrisa de Death Mask, que está al borde de las carcajadas con la cara de susto que acababa de poner la doctora. Entonces el orgullo femenino y de profesional hace que Stewart recupere la batuta, volviendo el rostro a la normalidad. No iba a permitir que un paciente, por peligroso que fuera, la mangoneara, no en su trabajo, no en su oficina, y no en su terreno.

—Oh, vaya, ¿entonces debo suponer que nunca has estado con una mujer viva?

La cara de Death Mask hace que Alyson sonría victoriosa, es la cara de alguien a quien acaban de darle en un punto flaco. Escribe en la libreta una nota rápida mientras escucha la voz, menos altanera, de su paciente hablarle.

—Claro que he estado con mujeres vivas —afirma—¿y qué demonios escribe?

—Nada, no hagas caso a lo que escriba, son solo anotaciones de mis impresiones.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué impresión le doy?

—No tienes el perfil de un necrofílico como tal, sin embargo el deseo de someter a una persona asesinándola y después tener relaciones con su cadáver es un patrón de conducta psicópata de alguien que no desea abrirse íntimamente con una persona que considere superior, o eso puedo decir enarbolando un pobre análisis. —Explica con nula delicadeza, mientras que internamente, Alyson se despide del mundo con la siguiente perorata: _"Hasta aquí me llevó el río, hoy, viernes, no iré a la tienda de comics en la noche porque una ambulancia vendrá aquí cuando descubran mi cadáver en la oficina y lo llevarán a la morgue para que algún conocido lo retire y haga los trámites de mi entierro. Se horrorizará porque seguro no encontrará mi rostro, estará en un futuro colgado de la pared o en el piso de la supuesta casa de Cáncer, en algún lugar Grecia..." _

Death Mask se le queda mirando en silencio, parece que escruta su rostro antes de lanzar un golpe mortal, pero en realidad mira al fondo de la habitación, a ningún punto en específico.

—Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi intimidad con nadie, si me entiende —Stewart parpadea saliendo de su fatal ensoñación—, es cierto que no tiendo a ser muy escrupuloso en mis maneras, y no me avergüenza eso, pero aunque el sexo y el asesinato tienen cierta similitud para mí...

Stewart le jura a la misma Kali que si logra salir viva de esa consulta escribirá un libro inspirado en el trastorno de Death Mask, sin que este lo sepa, claro. Alyson sabe que el miedo tiene un efecto bipolar en las personas, pero solo la mayoría se inclina por el rechazo, y otras muy contadas por la atracción. René y Shion debían tener razón con eso de que carecía de instinto de supervivencia.

—Solo que durante el sexo, eres vulnerable, ¿me equivoco? —le pregunta siendo directa, Death Mask asiente. Las cosas no le han salido como había esperado, la mujer tenía más valor de lo que pensó, y también, mas habilidad que él para acabar deduciendo sus debilidades y haberlo obligado sutilmente a exponerlas.

Quizás, solo quizás, esa consulta no iba a ser tan mala.

—Me recuerda a un amigo, él a veces saca estos temas a colación a pesar de saber que me fastidia hablar de ello —Death niega con la cabeza—, y solo porque le tengo un poco más de confianza que al resto para hablarle a veces piensan que salgo con él...

—¿Es uno de los de fuera? —el cangrejo afirma—, lo que me cuentas lo encuentro normal, todos hablamos de eso alguna vez en nuestras vidas.

—Supongo.

—En fin, Death Mask, imagino que con el estilo de vida que llevas habrá sido difícil mantener relaciones estables. Aún con tu perfil lleno de escabrosidades, es un poco difícil encontrar a alguien que acepte todas esas... "particularidades"

—¿Particularidades? —Mask suelta una carcajada—, yo lo llamo hobbie, doctora.

Alyson siente otro escalofrío, pero no presta atención a eso.

—Debo deducir de eso que en parte, pueda que tengas definido un fuerte perfil de lo que buscas para en tu caso, sea una pareja _viva_ con la que disfrutar una sexualidad normal —se acomoda los lentes de secretaria. Su paciente medita esa teoría unos segundos antes de responder.

—Puede ser, pero nunca me lo he planteado de esa forma; si quiero sexo no tengo conflictos morales para buscarlo como quiera, aunque ya últimamente no es tan sencillo como antes.

—¿No lo es?

—Si nos matan, nos resucitan, nos vuelven a matar, y nos vuelven a resucitar, ¿en qué tiempo cree que puedo dedicarme a satisfacerme sexualmente? —Alyson empezaba a creer que el mundo de los santos atenienses era más ambiguo y voluble que una montaña rusa, con sus subidas y descensos. Death Mask prosigue: —Y yo no soy de esos que se conforman con lo primero que tienen al frente para echarle diente.

En verdad, empezaba a sentir pena por ellos, incluyendo por el asesino psicópata que tenía en frente como paciente.

Stewart escribe algo más en la libreta, un recordatorio, y retoma la entrevista.

—Diría que requieres de algo más o menos estable, como muchas personas —rueda el bolígrafo entre sus dedos—, si en un caso hipotético, encontraras a una persona con esas características, ¿dejarías de lado tus prácticas poco saludables?

Aunque la doctora adivinaba la respuesta, la pregunta escapa sola, y obtiene su recompensa. Death Mask sonríe con ese aire demencial que hace saltar sus escasas alarmas de supervivencia.

—Hay doctora... ¿cree que renunciaría al placer de oírlas gritar y de regodearme con esas caritas atacadas por el pánico?, costaría un poco más que un par de muertes y resurrecciones para que pierda el gusto a eso.

Dicho eso, Death Mask piensa que por la parálisis facial de la mujer se da por concluida la consulta, se incorpora del sillón estirando los brazos con pereza y la espalda. Pone una mano conciliadora en el hombro de la doctora, como una pequeña disculpa por el trauma inicial, va a la puerta y deja un último comentario antes de irse:

—Espero con ansias la siguiente consulta, doctora~

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Alyson tiene hartas ganas de gritar como desquiciada, pero enseguida las ganas se aplacan por las continuas respiraciones hondas que toma para ahogar ese acceso de pánico. Había sido fascinante y aterrador, todo al mismo tiempo, eso la dejó exhausta mentalmente. Por eso tardó en recordar su situación respecto al reto que le impuso a Shion y su acción de llamar a la AF al edificio para que hicieran lo posible por retrasarlo hasta que saliera de allí con Mu a la casa de citas, después de pasar por la tienda de comics para ver los últimos volúmenes que debían de venir hoy.

Tomaría un descanso de cinco minutos antes de improvisar otra apariencia y elegir entre los perfiles un nombre al azar. Mientras, se echa en el sillón giratorio de su escritorio como si acabaran de exprimirle el cuerpo.

.-SZ-.

El secretario de Alyson corta la comunicación con Teddy al salir del baño que tiene el símbolo de los hombres pero en color rosa, dando a entender la clase de hombres que usan esos sanitarios. A su lado hay un hombre negro robusto, alto, de brazos desarrollados a base de peleas callejeras y no de gimnasios donde vendían esteroides. Esta rapado de la cabeza, y viste un mono de mecánica que se ajusta a sus pectorales, los que rivalizan seriamente con los de Aldebarán de Tauro. Tiene todo el aspecto de un técnico que viene de visita a reparar alguna interferencia menor, o solo a hacer una simple revisión de rutina para que los inspectores estatales quedaran satisfechos.

René guarda el _walkie_ en su cartera negra con textura afelpada y continúa la conversación interrumpida por la llamada de Teddy, mientras caminan de regreso a la sala que pertenece al ala de la doctora Stewart.

—Bien, como te iba diciendo, esas bellezas parecen sacadas de una revista de modelos —reanuda el tono de colegiala emocionada que venía usando para referirse a los santos de Athena—, todos unos Adonis, cuando los veas vas a sentir que llegaste a los Elíseos~

—¿Y de dónde Alyson los sacó, así de la noche para la mañana? —la voz de Bruce, al contrario de su colega, es gruesa y muy masculina, acorde a su apariencia.

—Yo que voy a saber, Bruce, le preguntaré apenas pueda —responde y suspira después—, pero, no todos son encantadores como se ven, hay uno que parece una gata rabiosa y quisiera sacármelo de encima cuanto antes —hace un gesto exagerado de sentir escalofríos, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Una gata rabiosa?, debe ser un bomboncito entonces —Bruce le enseña su hermosa e increíblemente blanca dentadura a René, bajo una sonrisa pícara y burlona. Y esa sonrisa adquiere un matiz ligeramente atontado cuando llegan al supuesto Elíseos y la voz de su amigo dice las palabras mágicas:

—Hablando de la gata rabiosa, es ese.

Bruce queda sin aire, y literalmente, sin palabras ni nada en el cerebro cuando la imagen de esa hermosa criatura se cruzó con sus retinas. René tenía razones para odiarlo, nada más había que verlo, ¡era una belleza!, una seria competencia para su andrógino amigo orgulloso de su afeminada estética. Afrodita no se sintió observado, o no le prestó atención al hecho en el momento, él ocupa una corta charla con Death Mask donde le pregunta por curiosidad y ligera preocupación si le fue bien con la doctora: "más o menos", responde él muy parco, y el pez dorado no tiene ni ganas ni voluntad para insistir. En ese momento piensa que es buena idea ir por algo de comer para distraerse, y es cuando, finalmente, se da cuenta de que lo están desnudando con la mirada.

—Hola, guapo —sonríe Bruce alzándose en sus casi dos metros de alto.

Afrodita tiene que darse bofetones mentales para reaccionar hacia la horrible visión que acaba de herir su psiquis. Lo primero que se le ocurre es ignorarlo, nada gana respondiendo con algún comentario tajante, y su orgullo no le permite huir cual mujer asustada. Claro que no. Así que prefiere fingir demencia y hacer como que no ha pasado nada, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al secretario marica que seguro lo ha traído para amargarle la existencia, y quien sabe qué cosas. René en cambio sonríe con suficiencia y toma la palabra.

—Ven, Bruce, te presentaré a los muchachos, y podrás seguir con lo tuyo.

—Por mi bien, no tengo prisas —alude el negro antes de seguir a la salita, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al sueco.

Los dejan solos, y Death Mask estalla en risas; Afrodita lo patea en los muslos tratando de darle en el trasero como desquite. No por las risas de Death, sino por lo exasperado que le traía el maldito secretario marica con complejo fetichista, y Death parece un saco de patadas muy tentador a golpear ahora.

—¡Joder, Afro!, ¡tú tienes uuunaaaa suerte!

—¡Ya cállate, idiota! —ladra, masculla unas cuantas groserías en danés y luego dice con aire furioso y resuelto—, si lo que quiere ese bichito es guerra, guerra va a tener, ¡y guerra de la buena!

—Ya, venga, ¿esta bien que te lo tomes tan a pecho?, recibes esas y peores insinuaciones siempre que salimos fuera del Santuario —Death Mask no tiene tanta imaginación como para darse cuenta de la pequeña rivalidad que le atañe con el mentado secretario.

—No es por el tipo ese, y mejor olvídalo, Death —le sugiere, estrujándose las sienes con las manos. Death Mask prefiere hacerle caso a su amigo y no indagar mas en el asunto—, solo, cuídate del secretario y los bichos que se le peguen, estoy casi seguro que toditos están cortados por la misma tijera.

—Eso ni me lo tienes que decir —ahoga un bostezo con la mano y divisa al lado opuesto del pasillo a los gemelos venir de regreso—, hey, ¿y esa cara?, ¿qué diablos le pasó al renegado favorito del Santuario?

Kanon no está de humor para soportar los sarcasmos de Death Mask, y los de nadie, suficiente tiene con Saga que a su lado anda con la boca tapada por los dedos de la mano, ocultando una sonrisita de chiste cruel. Afrodita en cambio se da cuenta de que algo habrá pasado en los baños que dejó sin reacción alguna al gemelo menor, más que la de un perrito rabioso que está demasiado impresionado como para saltar y ladrarte, y se limita a poner su mejor cara de "no me jodas".

—Saga~, querubín~, es tu tuuuu~rnoooooo~

La voz empalagosa de René no solo le hiela la sangre, también le quita esa sonrisa de mal chiste de la cara. Esa pequeña descomposición mejora el semblante de Kanon, que repentinamente recupera el habla tras el trauma del nudista drogado:

—Ya oíste, querubín~

El gemelo mayor quiere decirle algo más a la fanfarrona expresión de Kanon, desistiendo al final para encaminarse al consultorio de la Dra. Stewart.

.-SZ-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Martes 27 de Marzo de 2012, 8:00 p.m. Hora Venezuela:<strong>_

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí con otro capítulo de las intimidades de nuestros dorados preferidos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, por sus comentarios, correcciones y críticas al fanfic. Me agrada estar tan bien respaldada en ese aspecto, y siento que puedo contar con ello para ir mejorando. Saben que sigo abierta a sugerencias y críticas que me ayuden a mejorar ;3

No voy a disculparme, eso sí, por la consulta de Death Mask. Este personaje tan polémico no merece censura alguna que aplaque los aspectos que hacen de él un personaje muy genial, desde mi punto de vista (tengo fascinación con los personajes de mente torcida, no todos, pero a Masky lo incluyo). Lo considero muy falto de escrúpulos en muchos aspectos, no por eso iba a denigrarlo -y espero no haberlo hecho-, tan solo quise adaptar su personalidad a un prospecto de su conducta en este ámbito. A costa de la pobre Aly que seguro le dejó una impresión muy fuerte.

Veo que el orden de las consultas causó algo de confusión. No estoy siguiendo el orden de los signos zodiacales, sino uno aleatorio. Hice una lista de los signos, y con la ayuda de una paginita mágica saqué un orden aleatorio para las consultas. Así que será sorpresa~

Sobre la AF y Rainbow, je, ¡quedan 10 consultas para descubrir quienes son!, si apenas han salido algunos. Espero no haber herido ninguna sensibilidad con la intervención del nudista -aparte de la de Kanon, que debe odiarme- pero entiéndase que el campo de la sexualidad y tendencias es basto, y que pienso abarcar varios de sus aspectos con algunos personajes un tanto excéntricos, mas no fuera de lugar.

En fin, les dejo~ ¡hasta otra, preciosos!

PD: reviews anónimos están contestados en mi perfil.


End file.
